1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a grass cutting height indicator in a lawn mower and tractor combination or a riding lawn mower in which a lawn mower unit is suspended underneath a tractor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are known grass cutting height adjusting devices, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,234,719 and 3,245,209, in which a single adjustment lever located adjacent to an operator's station or seat is operatively coupled by a link mechanism to a lawn mower unit suspended underneath the vehicle body of a tractor for varying the height of the lawn mower unit above ground. The known adjusting devices are advantageous in that they can be operated with ease since a desired grass cutting height can be adjusted with the single adjustment lever. However, an adjusted grass cutting height cannot easily be confirmed accurately since it is confirmed primarily based on experience and skill of the operator to check how the adjustment lever is inclined.